Spots on Shadows
by VizeerLord
Summary: WoD Crossover. Another reason for Ranma to ask 'Why me' rated for Lanuage, content, and Massive Violence; new twist,
1. a game of Tea

Spots on Shadows

ISDH

AN: first time on a crossover. Advice and such welcome.

Phase Two;

-------

The air was filled will squeaks, clicks and shrill whistles. One Human stood in the middle of the room. The only one fully lit. His Three piece Suit spotless in this den of filth. His eyes were closed as he listened to the Room.

"So it is decided. I will Talk to the Head of the Clan. It will be up to Her if We move on to Phase Two."

Adjusting his double breasted jacket, he pulled put a pair sunglasses, turned and stepped into the shadows. When the lights came up, there was no sign of him, he had vanished into the solid stone of the wall.

------------------

hours later

We see a young woman wearing short shorts, a short top, and pair of sandles strolling down the main street. She had a small duffle slung across her back. No one touched her. No one Dared.

She was being fallowed. She knew it, but could not find the one who was tailing her. She thought it was her sisters punching bag, but she could not find anyone. the reason she knew she was being fallowed, her scences that helped her avoid/find trouble told her that someone/thing was out there, tracking her.

She turned into the Mall. They either would reveal themselves or they were not that big of an issue. She was to meet Ranma here for a minor shopping spree.

----------

He steps from the Shadows. She knew he was there, she was the One to inquire if 'he' would take the change. It was time to find the Mistress. Pulling a pocket watch from his vest. It was almost time for afternoon tea. He would have to hurry. He returned to the Shadows...

---------

Tea for One.

An old habit. One she tried to break many times. Her attempts have grown more frequent, now that she know the where abouts of her Son. She had tea at the Tendo's at least once a week, in hopes of catching her son there. And now that she knew of his 'inflection' she found 'him' more often then not.

She had many hopes and plans centered on the 'cub'. He was more then just a son to her, but a major step if the 'Clan' was going to make its return from the 'Grave'.

But how to break the news to Ranma.

Which "side" Did he Follow?

She Prayed to the Gods that he was of her Blood line as apposed to that of his "Father's".

...Her delicate pink ear twitched...

...Some-One or rather Some-Thing was trying to enter her Home...

Quieter then a shadow, quicker then a snap, She was on her feet, her blade spinning in her hand, her back to the one Wall that 'Could not' be breached...

...She waited...

...one breath...

...two breathes...

Then a Shadow, caused by the Bamboo sill of the Tea Room door, buckled ... heaved... and spit out a shortish male in a dark Grey Suit. His Back was to her.

She laid her Sword on his shoulder in greeting/threat...

He Stiffened...Then Bowed his Head. "Many pardons for Entering your Haven in this vulgar fashion. I Carry word from the Circle. As their most trusted and known Agent, it would have been ill-timed for me to Come to your Door, for those who 'Watch' will know 'Who and What I am' And just as they know 'Who and What you are'. Besides I was afraid I would be a bit late for tea..."

She noticed the inflections he used on varius words. Her ears perked at ; haven, carry, word, circle, watch, as well as the references to Who and What

they both were...

With the reference to tea, he was either trying to edge around her, or he was speaking the truth...

"I will need to set another place, I must have forgotten that you were coming." She was going to play the perfect hostess, as long as the game was played by the simple rules of Haven and Hearth. Besides she would need another blade if 'he' turned nasty...

"Completely my fault, I should have called ahead, both to remind you and to tell you, I was running late. But I worried about who might be 'Listening'."

In the Kitchen, the Woman we all know and love as Nodoka; Head of the Satome Clan, Keeper of the Satome Honor Blade, Wielder of... For full title, check the Personal reference files... , Selected the formal Tea Service, two cups, and double checked it had one set of 'silver'ware and one set of Ivory carved teaware. She also slid a Dagger of hand carved Ivory up her sleeve.

Upon returning to the Tearoom, she saw that her 'guest' had placed the Tea-for-one set aside and now was knelt across from where she had knelt not ten minutes ago...

Then the Clock chimed the Hour, and the Ceremony was off, and not even the Gods could have preformed such a complex dance of form, art, and Beauty...

--------------

Stepping from the Gauntlet was a taxing effort, but the greeting was to be expected. He had 'tracked mud' into her Haven, and had he been followed, he would have led them straight to her...

But Nobody tracked Him. Those Who did not have business with Him, were either not Powerful to keep tabs on Him, or were busy elsewhere. This Made Him a perfect Agent, Nobody wanted to delay him, for he just might be carrying something for their Keepers.

The Steel Blade would have Made a mess of his perfect Suit. Rips and tears were not uncommon as the fact his blood often flowed, but his Suit was Expensive. And When the Suit was Damaged, he had to get a new one. As Such he got a New one once a month if he needed it or not, just to stay ahead of the Fashion trends. But like Her, the mess would have been mostly just the clothes, the flesh heals fast, faster then it was even damaged some of the time...

She Took his Words at Face Value. She was willing to play by the Rules of Haven and Hearth. Rules the 'Clans' had paid for in Blood. "I will need to set another place, I must have forgotten that you were coming."

The Blade was gone. He had to fight the urge to resettle his Suit Jacket.

"Completely my fault, I should have called ahead, both to remind you and to tell you that I was running late. But I worried about who might be 'Listening'."

His only notice that She was gone was the he could no longer smell her light perfume...

moving over to the Table, he collected the elegant tea set and moved it away from the Table. She would test him while the Tea was being served, Tested on his skill, knowledge, form, and bloodlines...

When the Tea service was placed...They waited...

Then the Clock chimed the Hour...

He took the 'Silver'ware, but kept an eye on the Ivory.

She poured water over a bundle of herbs, surprising a grin at his reaction the scented steam.

It was like that till the end when they both had sipped away the hour. Think of it as a chess game and the "Mad Hatter's Tea party" Rolled into one. It was more then just tea. It was, to the Master, A way to talk about yourself before you could say a Word...

When the Clock chimed the next Hour, He sighed. "It has been sometime since I have played 'Tea' with a Master as skilled as you, Milady. While your skill is rusty, for there is only so much you can 'say' when you are drinking alone, your control and manner proclaim that you once 'played' the Grand Court."

"Not the Grand Court, but my Grandmother did. She drilled me daily for over twenty years. Your skill is impressive for a 'Rat'. Your Style reeks of the 'Blood' Courts."

"Yes, those who play 'Tea' at this Level are mostly of the 'Blood' Courts Only a few are still active. Those who have not 'fallen asleep' are hunted by those who Watch. "

Pulling the Dagger from her Sleeve and placing it on the table. "Why are You here." it was no simple Question but a prelude to His next set of words...

Pulling a long curved Blade from under the Back of his Jacket, the Blade was of an alloy to withstand great damage from combat, and the green slime that coated it, and placing it on the table. "The Circle has Claimed it is time to reveal to your 'Son' the truth of his birth. If we move now, we might be able to reverse some of the Damage that Fat Bastard has done to him. I have been sent to you to see if you are agreeable to 'Phase two'."

"The Time Had to Come Sooner or later. Why Now? Why me?"

"The Stupid Panda destroyed any chance of the Birthing Plague taking your Son, but imbued him with most of its Gifts. He is now able to withstand most all viruses and diseases. He does have a weakness to most poisons and toxins, but as quickly as he falls, he returns to health. While He is building up immunities to some of the more complex Toxins, his Rat nature is too weak to help him, while its weaknesses will pull him down."

He removed the Shades, his Red eyes looked her in the eye. "He is a great piece of meat. Your Husband is a Master 'Smith' when it comes to working the Flesh of the Next Super Weapon. A Grandmaster. Ranma is right now, the finest 'Blade' ever Forged. But the 'Smith' has made three Mistakes; One, he has built the 'hilt' of this Blade to fit only his hand, and his is not the hand to wield this Blade. Two, He has begun tempering this Blade, thinking that the Blade is done, but there is still more Work to be done before this blade will be finished. And Three; He has overlooked flaws in the Blade that are common to his craftings, and it is these flaws that will cause the Blade to shatter and kill all who are in need of the Blade for Defense."

"What is needed to be done?"

"Ranma has Mastered the Weapon of Flesh Schools. He now Must Master the Sword, the Knife, the Shadow, and ... Death. He was promised the Nezumi-ken and the Arts of the Kin on his Birth." the red eyes close. " It will Fall to You to Open the Door. The Change will the Hardest. Genma in trying to allow Ranma to master your linage, while being open to the 'Plague' Damaged the young man, shredding any hope that Your Son would fill our ranks with strong Warriors, Cunning coureurs, Powerful Shamans and Healers. The 'Plague' stops with him. As penance, Genma was stripped of his Plague and its gifts."

"Was it painful?"

"For those who Welcome it, the Plague is part of our soul, Removing it is a long, slow process. Three weeks it took to remove it. Genma screamed the whole time."

"Good"

"We will need you to issue a Challenge claiming your Son is unable to Master These Schools." He Pulled a list from his inside pocket, and passed it to her. "My services, and that list are Phase Two. Are You Agreed?"

"I am, And Your Name?"


	2. the Tendo Dojo

Spots 2

"Are You Agreed?" His voice sounded a little squeaky

"I am, And Your Name?" She slipped the Ivory Dagger up her sleeve.

"Ren. Those who Employ me call me Fetch."

"Mr Fetch, How well do you know my Son's exploits?"

"Please call me Ren, for I am not Working here. While Phase Two is in action, I am at the service of Clan Satome, unless I am 'chasing' my Chosen." Standing, he slide the Heavy Curved Blade under his Jacket. "Shall we head over to the Tendo Dojo? Ranma should be returning from her Shopping trip with Nabiki. And If We bring Take-Out..."

Nodoka was dialing the Phone..."Elder, this is Satome Nodoka. I need you to bring three times What the Tendos Eat. Bring both of your Juniors, this concerns 'Clan' Business. The Circle sent an Agent."

Hanging Up the phone, "Can you take me the Back Way? We only have thirty minutes to beat the Amazons there."

----------------

What was known as the Shrunken Monkey from China was working Six major pots of noddles. When the Phone rang, Thinking it was just another take-out order, "Kanechiwa..."

'Satome calling here, Shampoo's Claim moves forward...Three times the Tendo's normal??? Mr Part-time??? CLAN!!! THE CIRCLE!!! AGENT!!! What has Son-in-Law done This Time?!?!?!'

"Moose, No more Customers Tonight. We Are Due at the Tendos in thirty minutes. NO Fighting, This is a Matter of Amazon Honor. You May Issue a Challenge to Ranma if, only if Nothing changes tonight. Tell Shampoo when She returns."

The Voice was loud enough to carry over the din of the chatter. Some Heard that the Café was closing early, But the mention of Tendo, and tell Shampoo, Something big was UP. No Fight, but Challenges meant to Contact Nabiki for Odds and Bets.

A few Smart Betters, Bet Heavy on Ranma's Challengers, Betting that they Would Win the First round or be smearing Ranma for the first 30 minutes. New Challengers, the Betters bet on the types of styles, and types of attacks. With Nabiki working these Odds, She always took home 10 more then she Paid out. She was careful to write out the exact wording of the Bets, so she won more then she lost...

Everyone Cleared out, They Had to find their local Nabiki Contact.

------------

It was like walking through a Mist filled Hallway. Every now and then Ren would Stop and Look around. Finally He touched the wall...and then taking Nodoka's arm, He Pushed into the wall.

-----------

Kasumi had just finished hanging the bed linens to dry when She felt she was not alone...

Turning to look at the disturbance, She saw the wall buckle and warp, only to 'throw out' two people. "Auntie, so nice to see you. And Your Friend?"

"Kasumi, I was told my 'Daughter' is out shopping with Nabiki. Can you confirm?"

"Ranma was to meet Nabiki at the mall. Other then that, I have no Idea. I am afraid you missed Tea, but will you be Staying for Dinner?" Kasumi is one of these great minds that can take in great about of details, and know many things about a person, before they even speak. Her Smile and slightly glazed look was just a cover, She was just as sharp as Nabiki, if not Sharper. Her one blind spot was Tofu... She noticed Nodoka had not mentioned the Short Thin 'American'. In fact Nodoka was ignoring him. He Had taken a submissive position behind and to the left of Woman she was speaking with.

"Dinner? Yes. I have ordered triple the Normal Amount this household eats from the Cat Café. Also the Amazons will be joining us. There is important business to be spoken of tonight. As the Recognized Head of the Tendo Clan, I am asking that you Host and Hold the Peace."

'Host and Hold the Peace.' These words drove a chill down Kasumi's Spine. Her Mother, while showing her a complex Tea Ceremony, once said...

------------

Her Mother smiled down on little Kasumi, as she poured the Tea. "Odds are that one day you will be called upon to 'Host and Hold the Peace'. This is a great Honor. It has been passed down our Bloodline for over 3,000 years. As the Eldest Female of my line, It will Fall to you to see to the Comfort of all who Submit, and to the removal of those who do not."

'Mother' paused for breath. "There will be Great need for Tea. It is the One thing That Binds the Peace, and Holds at bay any conflict. Any Tea will do, just be certain that there is enough for everyone. As long as there is Tea in one's cup, They are allowed to speak, be heard, and Challenge the words of Others. Tea is the only weapon allowed within the house, other then those of the Flesh. Tea is also the only Shield, if one is attacked while there is tea in his cup, the Attacker is to be removed. Drinking of the Tea is allowed, so the Hostess must be ready to refill any cup at anytime."

-------

Shaking her Head to clear it, Kasumi is forced to ask; "Will Tea be served after dinner? or during?"

"After of course. That way we can push the unwanted out the Door, so to speak."

"In that case, Mrs Satome, I must ask that you Surrender you Sword, and all other weapons in your possession." Gone was the Girl who floated between one Conflict and the next. Here Was the Head of Clan Tendo.

Nodoka nodded pulled the Katana from her obi, and handed it to Kasumi. With a flick of her wrist, she dropped the Ivory dagger into her palm, and passed it hilt first to Kasumi. As she passed Kasumi, the Little 'American stepped forward.

"One has heard of a Gathering. I wish to Submit to the Host. " From under his Jacket he Pulled his Heavy Blade, only this time it was Sheathed. "A Word of warning. Do not touch the exposed blade of my Knife, for it is Toxic to all but me."

Gingerly She took the hilt, and then led them into the House. As they changed shoes, Kasumi carried her burden to her room. This was the Safest room in the whole house.

-------

As Nodoka slipped off the shoes and on the House slippers, Ren Looked about before removing his jacket, pants, and Shirt. When he was Done, he wore a dark grey knee length Kilt, a leather vest, dark grey and was barefoot. He folded and piled the expensive Suit out of the way, but where Nabiki was sure to see it.

At Nodoka's disapproving frown, he Replied, "I will be needing to test the 'Blade' tonight. I know he is skilled, to the point of fighting him in my Suit would only trash my fine silks. Besides this is what I wear when I am in my true form."

Nodoka grunts, and walks off, expecting Ren to follow...

----------

A few minutes before 

The Thin Man glared at his opponent. They had played all the games that required strategy against one another, to the point where there was no chance of winning for either of them. They had mastered art of the Cheat. Cards up their sleeves, the Dice were tampered with, and the slight of hand needed to move or remove a tile was simple for two students of the MASTER.

Now they were racing 'Mario-carts' Soun was the mushroom guy as Genma was playing Yoshi. Of course there was a lot of elbowing as they navigated the Icy Maze to collect first prize... when the computer playing the Princess zipped by them both to win.

Double or nothing? The Panda waved a sign.

Soun stretched and glanced at the Clock. "Not likely. Soon will be dinner, and then We need to go 'patrol' the Ward. Heard the new place just opened up. Need to protect it from the Master as long as we can."

Right Tendo.

flip

Dancing Panda or Something new?

"Dancing Panda will do, Then your Drinks are free, and mine are half off."

Then Soun saw Kasumi with the Satome honor Blade.

"Besides, Your Wife is here."

"Grrff?"

"Hello Husband, Tendo. It is so nice to look upon you again so soon. Tendo, I have Ordered Food. It should be here in about ten minutes. Would you Collect your Daughter from the Dojo, there is something I need to speak to my husband about. ALONE."

Tendo vanished faster then Genma could.

"Husband. I heard that you lost you standing as a member of the Council. You failed to tell me of your change in status. That is strike One." Kasumi had returned from dropping off the weapons in her room. "Hostess, Would asking my Husband to prove his skill as a fighter and trainer be in violation of The Peace?"

"No weapons, no chi attacks, and Human forms only" Kasumi reached for the hot tea pot that was always in reach.

"I will accept the human form only, but I must see if the Panda is as skilled as the Human." a short American stepped forward. "Odds are that he will end up as a Panda as we Dance anyway."

Panda-Genma gruffed as he rose on his hind legs. He turned and waddled into the back yard. the kilted Americaini padded after him...

--tbc--

AN : thank you one and all.

I do have a spell checker, and I do use it. There are just a few words that are not in it. As for Grammer and cadance, those are of my style.

This is not a -Gold Digger- crossover, do not know enough of -Gold Digger- to write it in. This is a World of Darkness rpg cross over. Ren is a WereRat, Genma WAS a WereRat Possable amd Nodoka is a WereCat Am thinking Cheeta 

Can you Guess Who else might be a Were?

Vizeerlord-


	3. Bloodlines

Spot 3

'thoughts'

"speech"

sign

He was running.

He enjoyed Running.

The only thing more fun then Running was Flying. This was in no way compared to fighting. Fighting was the air he breathed, the red of the blood in his veins...

Running was the wind in his hair.

He reached the end building, and jumped. He glided out over the fountain in front of the mall. Turning his dive into a roll, he came lightly to his feet...

only to be squirted by a Hello Kitty water-squinter.

"Thanks Nabiki"

"Why else would I ask you to come to the mall? Besides if I am buying you the Ice cream, I want to see that lovely red hair." She then giggled at the look on R-chan's face. "Besides now Kuno wants more steamy pics, and with me cutting you in, I need some pics that will pull some real money."

"Okay, but what are we talking about here. Is this just for Kuno? or will there be prints sold to the other perverts. For Kuno, I am willing to push the limits, but not for those perverts." Ranma adjusted her wet top to show her hefty breasts. Three 'Suit's 'popped' and crashed. salary men with nosebleeds that feinted 

Nabiki Shook her head. Three days ago when she was running low on her standard pics of 'Ranma', Kuno had asked for new pictures of 'Ranko', not 'the same old prints, love them, but want something new, something fresh' and dropped a large wad of Yen. Ranma had over heard the Request, and had 'lifted' Nabiki's Camera, replacing it with a note; "we need to talk"

After twenty minutes of haggling, they had come to a partnership. Ranma would get half of all profits, and if he ever found out that he was getting cheated, he would bust her cameras...

She just needed him to never find out that she was cutting the profits a little in her favor...

"Okay, first stop, Panties or Swimsuits?" The look on Ranma's face was worth the loss in profits.

"Aah...Swim suits, we can work our way over to the ...the... the other section, later."

They spent the next 40 minutes pouring over the types of suits; silks, cottons, mesh, webbing, and Latex...

"Latex, Are you sure?" a frowning red head asked.

"yes, It will hug you in the 'right places' and leave you free in all other mean aspects." the mousy brunette answered. "besides it will shed water."

"ha ha ha"

They also bought two dresses and some red lace panties and half cup bras. Then it was time to head home. With Ranma ,carrying most of the packages in a poor imitation of Moose's deep pocket trick, licking a three scoop treat and Nabiki sipped a frozen blend of berry and cream, they caught a bus to within about few blocks of the Dojo.

As they sat near the backdoor, Nabiki remembered her visitor from earlier. "Ranma, I think I was being fallowed today. I do not know who they were, or what they wanted. There was no Anger or hate in them for me, but I fear that they may be looking for you. Just keep Your eyes open."

"No problem 'Biki, I will take care of it for you. Ah, this is our stop."

As they hopped off the bus, Nabiki's Cell phone buzzed. "Hello...No I do not know of anything just yet, but things are starting to look as if there is going to be a challenge soon. Take bets on who the Challenger will be, what style type they use, and how long they will have Ranma on the ropes. " Looking at Ranma-chan, Nabiki listened to the girl on the phone. "Okay, advise all that nothing is set in stone yet, if they wish to bet now, and there is no fight they can either keep credit with us or cash in their chits at minus 15. All data will be reviewed and for sale at noon tomorrow, at the Dojo, Front gate. Admission will 15 yen, snacks and punch will be served. VIP passes are 150 yen. You know who I am talking about. " The Cell phone clicked shut. "Show time."

Ranma tossed the last bite into the air...caught it and turned into the Gate, holding it just long enough for Nabiki to stride through. Nabiki did the Favor of the front door.

As Nabiki was stepping out of her sandals, she Spotted the Silk Double breasted jacket and satin Shirt hanging with Coats. 'We have Company who is RICH, but why would they hang their Clothes here?' Turning to Ranma, "give me the bags, I will take them to my room. Do not want the Panda finding them." Something Else caught her eye. "Or you mother."

The bags were passed quickly, as Ranma looked about for the impending Doom that was about to befall him, it is always something...

Nabiki passed Kasumi on the stairs as she ran to her room, got her camera, dropped the bags in that order and ran back down the stairs. She got back just in time to hear; "Hostess, Would asking my Husband to prove his skill as a fighter and trainer be in violation of The Peace?"

"No weapons, no chi attacks, and Human forms only" Kasumi reached for the hot tea pot that was always in reach.

Naiki scowled, 'why limit Human form only?'

"I will accept the human form only, but I must see if the Panda is as skilled as the Human." a short American stepped forward. "Odds are that he will end up as a Panda as we Dance anyway."

Panda-Genma gruffed as he rose on his hind legs. He turned and waddled into the back yard. the kilted American padded after him. Everyone moved to the Porch to watch, Soun and Akane approached from the Dojo.

While the two 'Fighters' took up stances, Genma in a sloppy copy of Ranma's stance , the kilted man in a 'cat-stance', Ranma leaned against the wall. whispering to Nabiki, "Some training, he knows Pops is good, but unknowing how good. He uses a basic stance, but looks like a weapon user. Can not tell what weapon, but will know when they clash. Looks like Pops is going to get hurt, how bad is up to up to how fast he taps out."

Kasumi called out in clear tones, "Ready, set, Match!"

Nabiki click off shots as the two fighters clashed. Genma went high, as the kilted fighter came in low, then up with an uppercut to the gut...

Genma just absorbed the blow as he 'fell' to flatten out his opponent. Only the kilted man was not there when the fat panda hit the ground, just to return hitting in a frenzy elbows and knees. Genma exploding up, knocking the smaller man flying. They would have resumed their fight when the Bell over Gate Sounded.

Sniffing the Air, the Kilted man declared, "Food is Here."

Genma dropped his charge, and flashed a sign We will finish this later.

------------

Moose was not eager for a fight, he was in a hurry to get rid of the Hot Food that he had packed into his Robes. The Main reason was that the old monkey had forced him to drop ALL of his weapons.

Moose carried the Food, Shampoo Carried the Elder on her shoulder. Elder had banned All weapons, that included her Staff. All were somber, there was an air of something big on the wind and it was Rushing full force right at Ranma. The Elder knew something of What was going Down, but she was even more tight lipped then usual.

"Now Shampoo, When We get there, Do not glomp Ranma. You may kiss his check in greeting, and sit beside him, opposite of Akane. Tonight there is no Rivalry to claim Ranma. Tonight Akane is your Equal. Tonight there must be Peace at the Tendo-ke, Our bloodline's Honor is at stake."

Reaching the Gate, The Elder gave the Rope a pull...

----------

Kasumi beckoned Nabiki to follow her. As the Two opened the Gate, Elder bowed from the waist as did Shampoo. Moose was starting to sweat, from the heat of his cargo.

"We are here to See to the Peace."

"As the Hostess, I Ask if you Submit." The Words came to Kasumi's tongue as if She were trained in the Rituals her mother Spoke of.

"We Submit. We have left our Weapons in our Camp, trusting in the Peace that you Hold."

"Welcome, as long as that peace is held"

Moose all but scurried to the table, to drop off the hot food. Instantly Genma-panda was present, Ranma-chan only half a second behind him. Akane Dropped into place beside Ranma on his left. Shampoo dropped into place on his Right. Elder knelt beside Kasumi with Nodoka between Kasumi and Nabiki. moose knelt between the kilted man and Soun.

When the Food was spread out... Ranma kept glancing at his mother, Knowing that She was going to frown on any Supper-eating, but with a spread of this size...

Nodoka noticed the looks that her daughter was shooting her..."I have ordered enough for all, so dig. in. "

The food in front of Genma and Ranma started to fade away, but the food in front of the Kilted man was disappearing even faster...

-------

Twenty minutes all had collected what they wanted as the three super-eaters had fallen into a pace that would bankrupt many small countries in just a few short hours. Then Genma Burped and crashed...Followed by Ranma in a few short minutes.

The new guy laid down his sticks. "Not bad, but you only had 30 minutes to finish cooking and deliver this food here. I will be dropping by later to Find out just what This was suppose to taste like."

The Elder Snorted.

"I Think We can move to the Next Step." Spoke Ren. "First, My name is Ren. I am here to speak with Ranma. Soun, As this not a matter you and Genma need to know about, here is a small roll of yen, I do believe you two had Plans. See to them." The Small roll and two fathers were gone.

"Second. I must ask Nabiki to take notes. This is an important meeting. What will be said here needs to be recorded."

She nodded., pulling out a small recorder and a hand full of blank tapes. She pressed a button.

"Next, To introduce one and all. Host is Tendo Kasumi, heir to the Gentle Hearth. Caller tonight was Satome Nodoka, holder of the Satome Blade, at my request. I am Ren of the Rat Clan. I am here to declare that Phase Two has been Called."

"Shit" Everyone looked at the Elder. She Locked Eyes with Ren. "Why were We not Told that Phase One was in play."

"Simple. We Lost Contact with your Clan, When you Killed a Blood Court Elder and Ran into the Wilds with the Roman Legions Chasing you East. "

Looking around the Table. "Six factors had to happen for the Phase One to engage;" counting on one hand, "One, A child of mixed bloodlines must be born." thumb,

"Two, 'He' will master the private skills of the Lost Clans." index finger

"Three, 'He' will be marked by as the hand of Chaos."middle finger

"Four, 'He' will Face the God Newborn and the God will fall." only one finger was curled,

"Five, 'He' will Be the Center of Contention to the Clans," five fingers waved before becoming a fist.

"and Six, 'He' Will know nothing of his Calling until Phase two."

"Genma was of the Rat." Ren then morphed into his Hybrid form. This caused a hiss from The Elder who flickered, then morphed into a eight foot Tall Were tiger of the Sabertooth sub-Clan. ...And Ranma went stiff... Nodoka adjusted her Clothing and shifted to her were-form

Ranma's eyes glazed.

Then to everyone's Surprise Kasumi Shifted.

Grinning at the display of power Ren continued, "Ranma is of Two Bloodlines. Genma was stripped of his Gifts from Rat for teaching Ranma the Neko-Ken. That was where he was the following week after Ranma snapped. He almost did not survive the losing of the Plague. What he did to Ranma destroyed any chance of Ranma Embracing Rat. What it gave Ranma was a immunity to silver, Access to the Nezumi-Ken and Immunity to all diesease including The Plague."

Ranma started to twitch

"Ranma," Kasumi spoke quietly. "Go Change and bath. You Will want to Sleep well tonight."... when he did not move..." GO!" He lit out like a cat was chasing him.

Ren held out his cup to be refilled. "Because of the his Dual Bloodline, Ranma now has only His Mother's Birthright. He will need to Find it, to both master the Neko-Ken and to Access the Gifts of his Mother's Bloodline. " He took a sip of tea.

'Two Cats in the same room as I am... the Only one more stressed was Ranma. With Akane and Shampoo both about to trigger their changes...' He looked at Nabiki. 'Will She follow her Father or like Kasumi follow her mother? Only Time will Tell. Akane will follow with Kasumi, no Rat would be able to embody that Rage.' Looking at the Glassy Eyed Moose, 'And Here we have the Feathered Clan. Will he be able to see normally or will he be caught between the waking world and the Umbra?'

"Elder, Your granddaughter is Heir to more then just your knowledge. She is also of the Blood. She might be able to breed with Ranma, but any child from that union must be trained from birth as Warrior-slaves." this brought growls from three throats. "Or They will destroy your Clan and Village. The Same goes for Akane. Both are bloodline Warriors, both have Ties to Ranma and as his Mate, will spawn great fighters from the union with Him. If you think Ranma is impressive, You have seen Nothing compared to what his Children can do, Will do. The Day will come that Ranma will have to kill his own children and any who stand between him and them. "

Ren then pointed to the only other male in the room, "Moose is of the Feathered Clan. If he Bonds to Any within this circle they would offer up great fighters that would not need to chained. Getting a Feathered to fight is almost as hard as getting a Bear to battle. but when they let loose, few stand up again."

Bowing his Head, "There are those who will not allow any of Gaia's Children to be chained. One group will try to free them, the other will try to kill them. So the Question of Who gets Ranma would be best to put off until the last possible hour. As long as Ranma remains childless, all the Clans who listen to the Circle support Ranma and those who teach him."

"Who is listed as his Teachers?" The saber-tiger spoke quietly.

"Elder, return to your Human form, you are drawing too deeply on your life force to remain in Battle form." So speaking, Ren shifted back to his human form. Kasumi kept her Form as it was unusual her to wear it, but Nodoka dropped back to her human form as well. Elder Cologne dropped back to her 'little monkey' body but with a few less wrinkles. "We are Elder. You will teach him the 'Old ways' of tooth and claw, but will need to do so from your human form. Mother Satome will teach him of the Long Blade of her line. I will Teach the Nezumi-Ken and Small Blade as well as the Shadow Arts. Long Reach Weapons will be split between us and other traveling masters. He will be taught the Way of the Wind by a Stargazer friend who be along next month. "

Nabiki raised her hand. "Who is paying for all Damage that will no doubt happen and the feeding of these traveling Masters? We are just barley scraping by as it is now. "

Ren grinned. "Money is not much of a matter. Between what is in my Accounts and what Ranma will be collecting on his Training Trips that I plan on taking him, there should be little need for your Antics. In fact after this meeting there is some Business I wish to talk about with you."

Turning back to Cologne, "But the First thing you need to do is show Shampoo how to shift forms. Unaware of how your Clan embraces new members, I will leave that up to you. Moose will have to find his own guide, but I Will call any contact I have with the Feathered Clans and see if they can send someone. " Looking At Nodoka, "Showing Ranma how to shift his form is going to be a trick, his fear of cats is a bit of a joke with us Rats. The Weekend would be best, take him to the Mountains. He is fast now, just wait until he masters his Cronis Form. One question, should I start Working a Blade for him? I would not want to infringe on his Honor."

"Ask him Tomorrow. Elder, Tomorrow There is going to be a fight, a Challenge Match." Nabiki spoke up. "Mr. Rat is going face Ranma about twenty minutes after Noon. More of an exposition Fight." grinning at the 'fresh meat' "I will also need information on your style and background."

Ren grinned. He pulled a disk from out of nowhere. "Here is the basics on Nezumi-Ken, the Shadow Arts what of my history that is allowed. It will Cost you how ever. After Ranma Shifts for the first time, no more flashy pictures. Only when he is fighting, training or teaching may you take Photos of him."

Nabiki scrunched her nose, "oh, okay deal"

AN:

lord rance; thank you it is my style, it is confusing when you start reading my work, but when you get to know my style and accept it, many enjoy it as well...


	4. omen and bios

The Prophecy;

In the Days when The Worm seems to have Won,

A new Hero will rise blessed by the Mistress Moon.

Of the Two bloodlines that call him Son,

One Shall Grant him the Greatest Boon.

One Shall Demand the highest Price.

In the Dawn of his Era, the Clans will be lost,

The Courts will withdraw deeper into History.

The Dead will Sleep, their hate cold as frost.

The Dark Plot and Plan against the Mystery,

Seeking 'Those Who have lost the Way Thrice.'

At the Highest of his Accent, to Glory and Power,

He shall know Pain and Loss, deep in the Heart.

What He fears most would be Spring Showers.

His Gifts locked away, his madness the Start.

His Mates' 'Desire' to seek, find and Entice.

Beware the 'Keeper of Fire' in the Air

His Fall will be Quick, His Return Short.

His Home Lost to the power of the 'Heir'

His People shall Flee, after a quick Retort.

His Power consumed by the Mice

.

.

.

Bios

**Ren; Aka Fetch**

Were Rat - Tunnel Runner

Style - Tunnel fighter - Heavy Knife, poisoned.

Art - Shadow arts

**.**

**Saotome, Nodoka**

Were Cat - Bagheera

Style - Old Japan - Katana

Art - The Woman's Art, Saotome

**.**

**Saotome, Ranma**

Were Cat - Bagheera

Style - Unarmed Combat - insults

Art - Anything Goes

**.**

**Tendo, Akane**

WereWolf - Black Fury

Style - Berserker - Heavy Hammer

Art - Anything Goes

**.**

**Tendo, Kasumi**

WereWolf - Stargazer

Style - Keeper of the Hearth - Tranquil Smile

Art - The Woman's Art, Tendo tea

**.**

**Tendo, Nabiki**

Reborn

Style - Keeper of Secrets- Blackmail

Art - Anything Goes, Tendo school, Yakaza subset

**.**

**Tendo, Soun**

Reborn

Style - Flashflood Crying

Art - Anything Goes, Tendo

**.**

**Genma Saotome**

Were Rat Former

Style - Unarmed Combat - insults

Art - Anything (but work) Goes, Saotome school

**.**

**Ko Lon/ Colonge**

Were Cat - Saber Khan

Style - Chi adept-Master - Cane-staff

Art - Lost Clan

**.**

**Xain Pu/Shampoo**

Were Cat - Saber Khan

Style - Huntress - bust bigger then Ranko's

Art - hug- fu

**.**

**Mu Tsu/Moose**

Were bird - Crane (Asian replacement for Crow)

Style - Wide Barrage - Everything plus kitchen sink

Art - hidden weapons/ deep pockets

.

.

.

I am using the 'Werewolf Players Guide' for the base of my information, but am shifting it. Am not involving the Magi. Will be facing Vampires, Mummies, and 'lost gods'.


	5. the Shadow Arts

Spots 5

On a small island off the toe of Italy...

A small Manor House. Old, it was Old when Rome was Young. The Halls were dark, lit only by the candles carried by Thrulls and slaves. Every now and then one would see paintings of people dressed in silks of Styles lost before time...

As the Reader is led down dusty hallway after dusty passage...We feel the silence and darkness as a weight, making us feel small and weak in the wake of the Power this House holds...

And then suddenly we are in a Large Carved Room.

Every Chair in there is filled with a dark power...

Toliver has Failed.

"We knew that he would." It was more of a hiss.

"The only reason we sent him was to buy time." A female.

He Failed even in that. The Rat Has been faster then we thought. The Dogs are moving to back him, the Fish are out for blood on both sides and the Scalies are Waking from their dreams. The Fox and Bear clans are still the same. The Shadows are moving and we are three months away from the Alignment.

Ranma sat in his room, shaking for the count of fifteen seconds then would stop for forty-five seconds only to start shaking again...

His mother and the old Ghoul were C-C-Cat monsters as Kasumi was a werewolf...

The Newcomer had turned into a rat monster...

And Ranma was to learn from this group of monsters? Learn What?

Ranma had finally fell asleep, only to be awakened by someone screaming "Breakfast!"

Ranma snapped upright. Head scanning left to right to left, seeking out the danger/food/water hazards ...

No Panda trying for a dropkick...

No Food within reach ...

No Water; No bucket wielding Akane, no incoming Koi pond ...

All that he saw, was the newcomer kneeling at the foot of his Futon. "I see they were not joking about your reflexes. Next time I think I will try your avoidance reflexes while you sleep. Hurry to the Furo, I am finished, and need to talk to you before everyone shows up."

As Ranma dropped into his place across from the new guy, Kasumi finished setting out morning tea. He heard Akane come stomping in from her morning jogg.

"As you may not remember my name is Ren. I am here to teach you the Art of the Shadow as well as the Nezumi-Ken. My School is that of a Weapon School. We are the Short Blade. Any Short blade will do. As a Runner, I must know almost every 'knife' ever made. As you will be classed as a Warrior, you will have to chose a weapon to master, but you must also learn the rest."

Pulling a thick catalog, Ren set it before Ranma. "As a Student of the Nezumi Ken, you must have a 'knife'. As a master, it is possible that you use a ki- knife instead. This here is a Photo index of almost every blade made sense the begriming of time. At the present I doubt the 'Bank nagk' would one to ignore, as it is a weapon you know if only instinctively." Ren flipped open to a picture of a grip that had 4 blades that hooked over the hand that looked like cats claws, "But I fear it will limit your growth. I do not want you learning the Tanto until you embrace your mother's gifts, My notes say you might end up cutting yourself."


	6. the Rat that knew too much

Spot 6

Ren leaned back on his haunches. "I do not want you learning the Tanto until you embrace your mother's gifts, My notes say you might end up cutting yourself."

Ranma froze. "Wadda mean by that?" The air turned chilly.

"One, Use proper Language. We all know you can, we just get tried of holding a knife to your neck. Two, Think it out. Or are you so dumb that you need me to spell it out for you?"

Ranma was silent for a few minutes, then the Air dropped another ten degrees. "As the Tanto is the only knife that you wish to limit me on the use of, I draw the thought that you might be of the mind that I would kill myself. I doubt you think I am that clumsy with a blade."

Suddenly Ren found himself pinned to the Hard wood wall, three feet from the floor. Held by the throat. Held by A Large Were Panther. The Beast was larger then the biggest Khan were tiger That Ren had ever crossed paths with. "One would advise Cation with Insults little 'Mouse' when dancing with a Master of my Skill."

"here ... kitty ... kitty"

The big black mass of Fight dropped Ren and hung from the Ceiling. "Where? Where?" As it Scanned for the Demon that haunted its nightmares.

Ren rolled on the ground Laughing.

Nabiki sauntered in, and spotted the Ren laughing. He spotted her, then pointed at Were-Ranma hanging from the Ceiling. She saw Ranma in 'Search for Cat' Mode and started to giggle herself. the Sound of a Female giggling snapped Ranma out of his fear.

Dropping lightly to the ground, Ranma made as if nothing was wrong. Until Ren pointed out that he had shredded his clothes. Then Ranma tried to bolt, as he noticed that he was no longer fully human. But Ren was ready, and hit him with a body blow, as he morphed and scrambled to get him in a head lock. Kasumi entered with Breakfast to noticed a Were Rat pinning a scrambling Were Panther to the Floor.

"Oh My."

Ren Pulled back and Slammed Ranma's head into the floor. "Get Mistress. Now."

Nabiki Bolted. A minute later Nodoka Arrived running in Were form. "What is going on here?"

"Your Son, learned to shift on his own, discovered his true form, and tried to run. I am just glad he is not of the cheetah clan. there is no way I could have caught him." Looking Back over his Shoulder, "Please shift to human. And readjust your outfit, then Come and talk him down." Ranma started sounding like he was coming around.

"NOOO!" Nabiki looked a palish green, "He Morphed!"

Akane had not slept well. Her sleep was filled with nightmares. She was fighting the Horde, only the Horde morphed into Monsters. Monsters that did not stay down when she hit them. So she hit them harder. Still they did not stay down. So she hit them even harder, and they still got up. Then One got in a raking blow under her right arm, right where Ranma teases her that she had a hole in her defenses. A spasm akin to that of an Orgasm rippled through her body. Now when she Hit one of the Monsters, it turned to dust, shattered, or flew into a wall to shatter or turn to dust. The Monsters kept coming. The more she killed, the greater her fury grew...until she had a real Orgasm that Woke her just before her Alarm sounded.

Climbing out of bed, Akane dressed for her run, and stomped out. Her mind still clouded buy the rage and the bliss, she failed to notice the signs of her disturbed sleep.

Half way through her run she noticed that she hurt under her right arm. stopping to look, she noticed that she had four parallel scraps, like a big 'dog' had clawed her...Or 'Cat'

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

She tore off back the way she came.

She Could feel the eyes of the Males she passed. Her Leather Vest Pushed her Large and heavy Breasts even higher and fuller looking. Her Tight Denim Skirt hugged her full and lush ass to the max. Her long Dark legs were capped buy knee high boots with a wide two inch heel. She was Black, She was Hot, and She Knew it.

She had just Gotten into Tokyo this morning, As Master Fetch had paid for her flight. First Class and everything. She was handed a card with the instructions on how to get to the Tendo Dojo.

Her Hair was braided into Many long braids, threaded through many carved bone charms. All was pulled back into a tail, hanging down to just above her perfect ass.

Her Name was Susan Aspen, Her friends called her Sue, Asp, or Skipper. She was a force of Nature and Trouble. And now she was in Nerima. God help ... Nerima/Her.

She Finds a Pig dragging a Large Pack. On the Pack there is a Sign written in many languages; "If Found, Please Return to the Tendo Dojo."

'Since I am on my way..." While the Pack was 'Heavy', the piggy fainted when she picked it up and hugged it to her chest.

Ranma breathed into a paper sack, only to have Nabiki snagged it away and hyperventilated into it. "So I turn into a C-C-Cat?"

"A Panther." Nodoka spoke calmly, her gaze locked on to her tea. "Clan name is Bagheera. We Are Masters of Arts and Sciences when Others were beating rocks together to make fire." She grins. "Some Khan still are beating rocks together."

POP!

The Paper sack popped. Nabiki still breathing in and out in a hurried pace.

Ren leaned forward and whispered, " I bet..."

Nabiki stopped breathing...

"...Ranma will... "

Nabiki dropped the torn paper sack, and pulled her betbook from under the table.

"Get brained by Akane in," looking at his watch, "4...3...2...1..."

"YOU PERVERTED CUNT!"

She arrived at the Gate of the old Dojo. The Pack was getting heavy, but her Clothing prevented her from morphing to 'battlemode' to carry it. At least until Fetch saw it. Tugging on the pull rope, She was greeted be a early twenties female with a sunny smile.

"Hello. I was sent to see a Mr Fetch. I also found this piggy pulling a pack not far from here." Her Japanese was flawed, but clear.

As the Female took the Piggy by its 'collar', her grin 'shifted', Followed by the Female's Form, as she took the Pack. Sue raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the dress on the Female totally disappeared.

"Mr. Ren is working with Ranma right now. Do Come in."

"Ren? I asked For Mr Fetch."

"Ren will explain."

Sue followed the Female in.

AN: A note; Wolf in Cronis or Battlemode/ Battle form Are non-clothed, but do wear pouched, sashes and beaded jewelry. Clothing will just get ripped in Combat, even if it is just fooling around. subnote; 'Deaths' have been known to happen with even the simplest of spars, but their Regeneration brings them back. 

Ranma leaned to the side as the massive Mallet swished through the space he just vacated. The Tendo girls were Shocked, as the Mallet swished by Ranma, arched above Akane...and smash-landed on her toe.

"Ranma never moves.."

"Ranma never moves...OHHH! OHHH! OHHH!"

Ranma rocked back into his slumped state. "You lose your bet."

Nabiki snapped back to what was in front of her. A bet to collect on.

Ren grinned. "No terms were stated."

Nabiki froze, a loop hole...

Ranma had a cocky glint in his Eye. Ren saw it.

Nodoka was afraid that her son feared her. Ren saw it.

Akane had a Temper that needed to be caged. Ren saw it rising again.

Nabiki had some nasty things for Ranma to wear for a Last Shoot. Some things that even Ranma did not know about. Ren wanted to see them...

Ren grinned "To settle the table. When Ranma is not working on mastering the Arts of the Bagheera, she will be posing for Nabiki. We will see which is his greatest fear, Cats or the Color Pink!"

Before anyone could comment, Kasumi in Cronis form entered carrying P-chan and Pack. On her heels was a Tall Black Woman that reeked of sexual power...


	7. The new Malletsama

spots 7

ISDH

Seeing the Black Goddess, Akane opened herself to the Rage. She did not feel the muscles on her thighs thicken, or her ears draw up and back as they lengthened. Her clothes did not vanish as they ripped and shredded. Her muzzle grew into its sneer, as her teeth and claws grew...

"So She is here for you, You pervert!" Akane snarled.

Ren Spun and snapped out a kick to Akane's head, knocking her into the Koi pond. "No you spoiled brat, She is here to teach you the Art that comes with joining her Tribe."

In Staggered the Drunken Duo, Leaning one another. Kasumi Wrinkled her snout in distaste. "Oh Father, to bed with you. Mr Ren, See to them please." She returned to the kitchen

"Ranma, you take the Fat one." Slinging the drunks over their shoulder, They carried them to the back bedroom. When they returned the saw the black woman chatting quietly with Nodoka and Nabiki as a Wet Wolf Akane petted a passed out P-chan. "Hey Asp, Nice outfit. You made good time. Shift to fuzzy mode, and see what your new student can do."

The black woman Shifted from African Sex Goddess to a black furred Beast whose every move spoke of pleasure and pain. Her pleasure, Your pain. "Leave snack, show me Dojo." Akane frowned at the Orders, but followed them as she dropped P-chan with Nodoka and padded out to the Dojo, the Newcomer in her wake

"Mistress, please call the School. Ranma and the Girls will need to be out of school for a week or two." Ren had taken Command. "Until they learn the Control of Shifting, Akane's Rage and Ranma's Fear are triggers that are just begging to be pulled."

"I an not afraid of Anything!" Ranma's puffed out his Chest.

Not Looking at Ranma, Ren mimicked the purring and meowing of a house cat. Ranma started to Shake in fear. "Ignoring a weakness, only makes it worse. You have faced Death and Death has walked away, but you run screaming from a kitten." Looking Ranma in the Eye. "It is a joke among the 'Rats in the Area. Those who are going to 'Work' this ward learn to mimic and throw the mimic of House cats, just to defeat you."

Straightening up, and speaking as a Teacher, "Return to the roof, meditate on the fact that you are a Cat, see if you can link with the Neko ken. After Breakfast You get to pose for Nabiki in those outfits you bought the other day. Then we have Lunch, play 'Pound the Panda', and then we have our fight for those who want to see me lose to the great Satome Ranma. Followed by more Meditation and dinner. Go." Turning to look at Nodoka, "And so it begins."

Akane Lashed out at her challenger. Asp ducked, and flash kicked Akane, into the far wall.

Shaking her shaggy mane, the , "Rage good, but not at cost of Focus. We are known for Tempers, but we have learned the Hard way to Control them. The Perversions that you accuse Ranma and 'boys' at School are nothing Compared to Twisted Pleasures that Spiral Dances and those that are born from Wyrm enjoy. Pray that they kill you first, if they ever catch you. One of their biggest joys, is to twist us into Puppets, that will drag others into their grasp." Flexing her shoulders, "Now let us try again."

Akane dragged herself to her feet. Looking the Obsidian Divinity over, Akane knew that a bulls rush was not going to work, unless she want to kiss the Wall again. Where Ranma just ducked and dodged, this one hit back. Granted she did not hit as hard as Ranma could, nor could she hit as fast, but she did not need to. She was a fighter, not a Martial Artist. An Artist needed strength and skill above and beyond that of a Fighter. A fighter could kill, An Artist was Shamed for drawing blood.

A standard Punch-Punch-Kick combo would not work. She decided to try something risky. A Flying Snap kick to the Head, fallowed by a Spin sweep...

Asp stepped back, from the Kick, Flipped over the sweep...

...And fell to a Mallet to the back of the Skull.

Akane looked at the 'dead' female, and then at the Mallet; It was different from her normal Mallet. For one thing, the Head was two feet by one foot, one foot. Made of Carved Jade, inlaid with Sliver. The Shaft was four feet long; a femur of a large Bird. It too was carved with weird glyphs that burned within her soul.

"AAhh! what did you hit me with?" Asp groaned, as she pulled herself upright. "For a minute there I think I was dead." Then as she turned over, she saw the Mallet, or rather the Maul. "AH, I think we need to talk with Mr Fetch." She tries to stand, but finds that her spine has not repaired itself yet.

Nabiki, setting up her room for the Photo Shoot, Stepped past the window, and a Ray of the Sun hit her Eye.

Time stopped.

Her Breathing slowed and her eyes glazed...

Kuno Waited for Akane, for Ranma, For Ranko...

...Something Else found him.

"Milord, One is informed that you seek to destroy , to cull, even ... obliterate one Satome Ranma. Is this true?"

Kuno sneered down his nose at the smelly rag-dressed 'thing'. "That is one of my Goals. Why do you ask?"

"One was sent to remove the issue of Satome Ranma. Was given 'Weapon' of great 'Power'. Only My skills were so inferior that the Foul Beast Satome broke me, and to make it worse, He did not even know I was there, nor did I have a chance to use the 'Weapon'. So I Seek out the Greatest of Heros to wield the 'Weapon' in combat. For only He, who is the Devine Hand of Justice, can wield the 'Power' and bring down the Foul Satome."

"I am He you seek. I am Kuno, I am the Blue Thunder! I am the Hand of Devine Justice! I shall bring low the Foul Sorcerer Satome!" Each line was capped by Thunder.

AN;

Sue, knows Japanese, but speaks it like shampoo. I have to clip it so it sounds choppy.


	8. the Prelude

Spot 8

ISDH

P-Chan woke to see some strange man talking to Mrs Satome. Mrs. Satome was rubbing him behind the ears, as Akane normally Does. Then the New guy stood and walked into to the kitchen.

Shortly Nodoka also stood and made her toward the kitchen as well, only to stop and listen to what is being said between Kasumi and the new guy.

"...Akane smells of 'Anger and Bitch'. Sue smells of 'bitch on the verge of her heat'. Mother Satome smells of 'Cat and olive oil', but it could be that sword she is carrying. Ranma smelled 'Arrogant Beast'. Could not nail down his sent, until he shifted. It scares me a bit, what he could do if and when he loses control."

That New guy was calling Akane a bitch? He was going to learn the meaning of Pain. And Why was he scared of Ranma Losing control?

12321

He sat on the Roof. His eyes were closed as he looked inward. He had been there since The three of them had returned from the Tendo's.

He found his way back in time, in memory. His Mother on her deathbed telling him to find the 'path within' and how to follow it.

When the sun arose over the small ward, He had already found his way into the Dream-Realm. A seeker would normally travel to the Dream-Realm physically, but not knowing the rituals, He was forced to tempt the Minions of the Wyrm and travel by 'Dream'.

He found the thread that was to lead him to his 'soul-egg' and was following it.

Unknown to him something else was tracking him...

12321

"Great, Great Grandma, Is what Rat-man says true? That Shampoo be Cat-Beast like You?" Shampoo sat cross legged on the Counter, as the Elder was mixing a broth.

Without looking up, "It is possible. None of my children or their children, or even their children had the Blessing. It is Possible that Your Curse has awakened the possibility within you. Now if you can 'Shift' there is chance that you will be a Khan rather then a Saber-Khan. Saber-Khans are stronger, more resilient to damage, but at the cost of speed and agility."

"To find out if you can, you will need to go on a Spirit Quest. Moose has already left on his. This is a journey of the mind and of the spirit, while the body undergoes a transformation. You will face fears and horrors untold, and when you return, if you return, you will no longer be the same. Just be glad you do not have to face the fever dreams of the Rat."

Pouring the potion into a glass, "This will start you on the Path, that is all I can do. The rest is up to you."

Shampoo took the glass and went to her room. Sitting on the floor, she took a couple deep breaths, and downed the cocktail...

Her mind was assaulted by colors and waves that would be undescribable when she awoke...If she awoke...

12321

Ren padded into talk with Kasumi. Seeing as she was still in Cronis form, Her tail was wagging back and forth as she hummed to herself.

"How long have you known?" His question was soft spoken, and yet it did not startle her.

Without looking up, Kasumi spoke in her gentle tone. "Mother was working with me on my control, when she fell sick. She said she could smell the 'Beast' in Akane, even at the age of four. Nabiki is the one who worries me. With the mixing of Blood, she could be almost anything, if she shifts at all."

12321

Nabiki bathed in the Sun. She drank it in. It embraced her. It did things to her, she only wanted Ranma to do to her/ or she wanted to do to Ranma.

Then she was not alone.

Or rather she was not in her Human body in her room.

She was surrounded by Light in its purest form. Light and Warmth. Just beyond the light something big loomed.

"Welcome Child. This is the Dream Realm of the Children of the Light. What Reason is there for you to be here?"

"What is this? something like the a daydream?" Nabiki was confused, her mind was still over blessed from what the Sunlight had done to her...

"You are in a Dream Den. We were the first of the Children of Gaia, back when the Great Beasts ruled the Earth, before any humans or the other breeds were ever conceived." A large Reptilian muzzle invaded her bubble of light. "Most have been asleep for so long that we have lost our connection to our bodies in Your realm."

She was not afraid of It. Its eyes marked a mind sharp as her own if not sharper, and old. Older then even Elder Cologne.

12321

"All I know is that your Mother was a Stargazer. Soun reads as a Blank, a standard human, but I am smelling something... 'mucky' is the closest I can describe it." Ren spoke quietly. "I was blessed with an ability to smell traces of Origins. You smell more of a Cave then a dog, while Akane smells of 'Anger and Bitch'. Sue smells of 'bitch on the verge of her heat'. Mother Satome smells of 'Cat and olive oil', but it could be that sword she is carrying. Ranma smelled 'Arrogant Beast' Could not nail down his sent, until he shifted. It scares me a bit, what he could do if and when he loses control."

Nodoka entered the Kitchen, she had been standing outside listening to what was being said, P-Chan still cuddled in her arms. "What about my Son scares you so?" Her voice was cool, light, and deadly.

Turning to look her straight in the Eye, "The only thing keeping him from being a murderer, is his Code of Honor. Consider who gave him the building blocks to Code, consider the Damage done to the flesh, the mind, the spirit of the Weapon." Ren's brow dropped, "Never forget he is a Weapon, Forged in the fires of his own personal Hell, Honed to a edge that can shave a whisker three times in a blink, and he has no guard, no hilt, and sheath to call home."

His upper lip drawn back in a snarl. "To craft the Hilt and sheath is going to be your Job, Mother Satome. You have three years to help Ranma become the Blade we need him to be, as the other side are planing something big, nasty, and all but unstoppable."


	9. First Test

Spot 9

ISDN

"So child, What triggered your shifting?"

"shifting?"

"What allowed you to access the dreamscape?"

"All I that Know is that a bunch of weres showed up at my house. A rat, unknown, Two cats, and my sisters, it turns out,. are Wolves."

"And to reach here it says that you are a Lizard. It is possible that you have not found your blended form."

"My What?" Her voice filled with a blend of panic, awe, and desire.

"this" and the light dimmed to show the full form of the great beast

"Awww" words seem to have abandoned Nabiki

12321

He followed the string.

It lead to a spire, so he climbed it.

He found a large egg, 3 times the size of a duck egg.

He was drawn to it.

Picking it up, it warmed his core.

Placing it to his chest, it was pulled into the ribcage...

When he heard the Hiss, and something lunged upward at him. he threw himself away, off the spire.

12321

She landed hard. rolling to lighten the impact, she came to her feet, and tried to pull her weapons.

Only her weapons did not come.

She was standing in a small chamber, lit only by the small fire at her feet.

"this it?" her broken Japanese matched the room.

"Not completely child. I just have yet to challenge you." What stepped into the light was a Cross of lizard and Wolf. it grinned,"You are lunch."

12321

Dressed only in a pair of his father's old gi pants, He Sat on the peek of the roof.

His mind was turned inward, but as the active Avatar of Chaos, his ears were perked for attacks.

his flesh shifted between human and were, first his ears, then his muzzle would form and fade, only to form again. His tail twitched, then vanished, only to uncoil and twitch again. his claws would twitch in and out of their sheaths.

but in his mind it was calm.

Darkness

"Hello?"

Light as if the sun is raising

"Anyone there?"

"Define Anyone." The voice was Deep, there was a crackle-purr to it also.

Ranma slowly turned.

There stood his wereform. Over nine feet tall, solid muscle, a massive black pather's head with deep yellow eyes and sharp white teeth. He stood nude, his legs like an overgrown cats, his tail twitching like a snake biting into an electric wire.

"And you are?"

"The embodiment of your Neko-ken, Nice body you have for me now."

"Good to find you. Master Ren sent me to find you."

12321

The Massive Lizard muzzle bumped into her chest, Sniffed twice, and drew back. "Something is wrong here. You are not a shifter, but a 'Walker. Something deeper, longer lost then our last kin."

"What?"

"'Walker, as in Dream-Walker. A skill long lost. With practice, One is able to walk the dreams of others at will. To control the path of the Dream. It is a power that the Ancients craved above all others."

Nabiki

"What was that?" Nabiki perked up.

"That would be someone standing over your body calling you. Go Child. You will find your way back here in time." The voice was fading in to the dark...

121

Nabiki blinked and shook her head as she looked up at Auntie Saotome. "You would not believe the dream I just had.

12321

He landed on his feet, reaching into his robe for weapons...

...and finding nothing!

A Large Cobra rose up where he was standing not three seconds before. As it flared its hood, two more heads uncoiled and flared their hoods to match. "Sssee, I told ya that waiting for the Meat to find what it wasss looking for would be a good idea. Now we know that it isss a Birdy, and we know how sssweetly they sssqueel when we tear into them."

'Birdy? Me? Then I will just fly away!' Mouse leaped out into the air, picturing how the wind felt through his feathers as a duck...

The change was different then when he went duck. His arms/wings were longer as were his legs. His feathers were different too, as was his face, but he did not have time to look, as when he jumped, the Cobra-monster lunged at him with long slathering fangs.

12321

From behind its back it pulled out a Long Knife. To call it a sword would be a lie. This was under two feet long, heavy in the blade, but well balanced. The grip fit the hand, with five, three inches spikes over the fingers. It was not a weapon of a Fighter, but the Tool of someone who liked to inflect pain and fear.

To say she was afraid would a lie.

She was terrified beyond anything she had know in her 'oh so' short life. It sat in a small cold ball in the pit of her gut, the cold holding her limbs frozen in place. All body function stopped but for her heart, which was now pounding in her ears... other wise she might have messed herself 

It Darted in, sure of an easy victory. Knife held low to cause a gut wound that would disable it Prey, but leave it alive and in pain and fear...

...Her left foot moved on its own, knocking the blade out and away, as her right hand, Claw, grabbed it by the neck under the head, thumb and talon digging into the soft tissue under the jaw of the beast. Her left hand caught the wrist of the knife as the Blade returned to deal with the assault on the Master.

His Eyes widened as he felt his right arm bing grabbed. he had already grabbed the wrist at his throat with his left hand. His feet were of the Lupin, giving him great speed, and tracks that Hunters thought were other of the Pack...

Then he saw her smile as the Change bloomed in her pretty face. Her muzzle deepened, her Ears pulled back and up. Her Warrior Tresses, thickened as her pelt emerged. White with Deep purple Stripes. then her Teeth lengthened to over 14 inches.

He then was picked up and slammed headfirst into the Fire...

...the room went dark...

...then her ears heard clapping...

12321


	10. The Wager

Shadows

isdh

The crowd was buzzing. The bookies were scrambling to fill out the betting slips.

Ren was hooded and cloaked as he whispered to Ranma, looking out over the crowd. "Do not think that you will beat me today, because I too am of the School of thought that when losing; it is better to run away to fight another day. In a true fight between us, where it was my life or yours, I would try to slice you open with my blade, then run, leaving the toxins on my blade to kill you. I am not afraid to shoot you with a silver bullet in the back and leave you to die from the resulting effects."

"So you tell me. How shall we determine the winner in this match?"

Ren flashed two wooden Kukri that had what looked like grease paint on the edges. "30 minutes, if in that time I have not left three marks on you, you win. If I mark you three times, I win this round." then Ren sneered. "As if I needed to add incentive; You lose, you pose for Nabiki, as her last chance to collect yen through your female side. I get to help."

He leered.

Ranma cocked his head, "Okay, but should I win, you are treating me and the girls to Ice Cream."

"Done." Looking over at Nabiki in her short-shorts, he smiled to himself. "You tell her. She will keep the time."

121

Nodoka walked along leading Akane and Sue to fight. Sue as carrying something over her shoulder, dressed once again in her leather vest and tight denim skirt.

"This will do." Mother Saotome declared, and Sue snapped out a two seated chair with a small table for cans of beverage, including cup-holder holes. Both Ladies sat, as Akane pulled a can of tea for Nodoka and a can of Coke for Sue from a shoulder bag. "We should do this more often, just get out and see the 'Beauty of Nature'." She pushed the button to heat the can of tea, and sat back to watch the gathering of the Crowd.

Akane turned to Sue. "What happened back at the Dojo? It all happened so fast..." her voice trailed off as she saw back to the scene where Sue was little more then a meat puppet, with her string cut.

Sue flashed her a smile, her pearl teeth brighter against her rich cocoa skin. "In simple terms, you killed me. When you hit me with hammer, you shatter spine. Because you did not use claws or a silver blade; no scar. Because me head not removed; no finial death. It show why we cage the rage."

"I too, had to learn to sheath my claws in anger," Nodoka spoke quietly "Your mother helped me more then you will ever know. Mr. Ren choose well in naming you a Fury. There is no way you would be a Stargazer like your mother or Kasumi. You are too much a fighter. With your pension to hate boys, it is a good fit, as the Furies are a Sisterhood of great fighters. The only other choice would have been a Stormlord, but they frown on mixed bloodlines."

"Mixed bloodlines?" asked Akane. "How am I a mixed bloodline?"

"Your Father, my dear." a sip of tea, "He holds a bloodline of something old and dark, according to Mr. Ren. But with what your sister showed us, it will be interesting." Setting her tea down, "Oh, look, they are about ready."

a hush fell over the field. Nabiki stepped up, and in a clear voice, "A 30 minute bout, anything humanly possible goes. If Ranma is able to avoid being marked three times by his opponent's blades, he is declared victor. Should he be marked three times, his Challenger, wins. Side bets will be taken until the fifteen minute mark."

Backing to the edge of the circle, she nodded to the A/V club, counted to five, then sounded a whistle.

The cloaked challenger stood still, then his cloak crumbled and fell as the American was no longer there...

121

As Nabiki stepped forward, Ranma frowned. Ren was drawing his cloak in about himself. Something was up.

As the whistle sounded, Ranma threw himself to the left into a hand-spring, into a flip and twist to land over eight feet away from where he was standing, not two seconds ago...

...just as the skinny kilted male faded into sight his heavy blades slicing the air when the cocky youth had started from.

"What was that?"

"That was the 'Shadow-step'." the older man grinned. "This is the 'Back-biter'" he twirled into nothing...

A twitching ,that had Ranma been in his other forms, he would describe as between the ears on the back of his head, caused he to sidestep, this time to the right, just as a greasy blade stabbed into the ghost of his chest.

"Getting too slow, old man!"

"Am I?" a whisper from behind, a blade was laid along his neck. "That is one."

"Hey. That was my best shirt!!!"

Ren just chuckled as he walked over to his starting position, where he dropped his kukri. "Time?"

"Three minutes"

"You are correct, Ranma, I am getting slow." he then blurred into a set of back flips and hand springs, as he tried to assault Ranma with simple hand to hand.

At first Ranma avoided the attacks, but seeing that they were just simple and basic acrobatic movements, he closed to push Ren into a showing of the 'Shadow step'...

only to be caught with a upper cut swing, he thought he had just sidestepped, only to have missed the small wooden knife, covered in grease paint.

"That is two."

"Where did ya get that?"

"Ranma! Language."

"Sorry. Where did you get that blade?"

"That is my secret. I will only tell you when you have mastered the 'Shadow step'. Tell me, Would running away form this fight be tantamount to losing?"

"Why you asking?"

"Not personally up to fighting on this level, am more of the ninja level; quick strike, then let my battle damage take out my opponent. I can no longer fight in combat, but am also able to render you unable to fight." rest his hands on his knees, breathing heavy, "so to win; do I need to mark you? or would disabling you be enough?"


	11. Winner loses on

Spot 11

isdh

"so to win; do I need to mark you? or would disabling you be enough?"

"You need to mark him." Nabiki called out

Ren smirked

then he leered

121

the small American smirked, then leered.

Ranma shivered, then grinned a cocky grin of his own, then shimmered out of sight, then struck at the little man's back...only to have the little man appear behind him, and only Ranma's heightened reflexes avoided him earning his third mark. Ranma dropped the invisibility and attacked with simple but over compensative swings. not so much to hit the smaller male, but to run down the clock.

True to his efforts, the little guy pushed and pulled at Ranma's control, between the meowing and the other sound effects; the sound of a bike-bell, hair clippers, etc...

then he disappeared...

"Ailen, We go on date, no?" Ranma was caught in a sloppy hug as a shadow threw itself at him from behind. Out of instinct, Ranma's foot caught the 'attacker' across the head, before the hug-lock was completed, sending her to land at Nabiki's feet.

"Time!" Nabiki declared, "Where is Ren-Sensei?"

"Ranma, how could you kick a girl in the head like that?" Akane was powering up for a show down...

'Shampoo' sat up, and in Ren's voice "that is three"

there on Ranma's leg was a grease mark

121

While Nabiki was conferring with her people, Ranma and Ren were speaking quietly in the center of the field.

"Nice reflexes, but the info that I have says that Shampoo never gets hit when she tries to hug you. what changed?"

"I think on some level I knew you were not her." Ranma cocked his head, "Can you explain?"

"Most likely it was your sense of smell. Close your eyes. Now point out your mother." when Ranma pointed, "now describe what you smell about her."

"Sword oil, Tea, green, I think and Sandalwood." Looking at Ren, through squinted eyes "So, what does that prove?"

"Close your eyes and find Shampoo."

This took a few minutes, but then Ranma pointed towards the Neko Hatten. "Cherry blossoms; her shampoo. Ramen, and cat. " he blinked, '"No stutter?"

"It might mean you are getting over you fear, but I think it has a deeper meaning."

Nabiki sauntered over. "Good news, bad news. Ren made contact, and was kicked away before the time limit was up, but the grease mark did not appear until after the time limit expired." She grinned. "Ranma won, but died soon after, from wounds in battle."

Ren's pocket watch chimed. Frowning, he pulled it from his vest. When he opened it, he blanched. "Got to take this one." he pulled a leather folded wallet from an inside pocket of his vest. Handing it to Nabiki, "Ranma and the girls are to be treated to Ice Cream. This should cover it. I will be back this evening."

Once Nabiki's fingers touched the old, worked leather, her eyes glowed. but only Ren and Ranma noticed.

Ren collected his things, and as he twirled the cloak about his shoulders, he vanished.

12321

three hours later

Nabiki walked into the family room counting the yen left over from the ice cream run. when a small 'bmmfft' caused her to look up. Ren was in his Rat-Man form, she watched in curious amusement as he shook himself like a wet dog, and folded into human.

"Ah Nabiki. My wallet, or are you going to collect it for your horde?"

Nabiki felt a flash of anger. 'This petty mortal is claiming our horde item?' then it was gone. "Question, Horde? "

Ren cocked his head to one side. "Deal; No charge on questions we ask each other in private. This excludes questions you are not ready to know, but means that I am to tell you that you are not yet ready, and then to answer them when you are ready." he grinned, "Deal?"

She frowned, and pouted, then nodded. "Deal"

"You are a Fireborn. In simple terms; a Dragon. All dragons have a Horde. It is from the Horde that they draw their power. You seem to draw power from money and information. That wallet is over 100 years old, crafted by a master of his craft, and carried by no less then three Lords of Finance. and while that wallet was in their pocket, they never lost a bet, never lost money in the stock market, every investment paid off. There is real Power in that Wallet. I would under stand if you wanted to claim it."

"I do, Part of me already has." Nabiki blushed.

"Good. it means that you are growing in your power. Keep it. It is 'Tagged'."

"Tagged?" Nabiki pushed.

"Ah, Ranma. there you are. I am meeting a so called god of Martial Arts. Want to join me?"

"Yeah, Wait until I tell Pops!" Ranma bounced on his toes.

"No can do. We are leaving Now. Get your shoes, kiss your mother, and we are away."

Ranma hurried away to do as told, even kissing his mother. Ren gripped Ranma by the fore arm, and pulled.

Both flashed from sight.

121

five hours later Ren returned.

alone

Pissed

"Ah, Akane-chan. Your softball bat please." as the young girl quickly ran for the requested item, Nabiki sauntered forward.

"Where is Ranma? Did you misplace him?"

With the bat in hand, Ren ignored the young lady, as he strode to the middle of the yard. "FREE SAKI FOR ALL PANDAS!!!"

the air night went still...

the wind held its breath...

like on the morning of a great storm...

out of nowhere Genma appeared, clearing the compound wall in stride...

only to catch a wooden club to the gut.

*You stupid moron. You unbelievably brainless piece of crap. You have just condemned your son to death.* Ren was swearing in American. *Ranma Saotome does not lose? can not lose?* each word was equaled by a swing of the bat or a lowly placed kick.

Turning to Nabiki, "Summon the full NWC. Akane, get Sue. Kasumi, a cup of tea please. Mistress, join me."


End file.
